


Broken

by leonheart2012



Series: Playing Doctor [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lacrosse, M/M, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is injured during lacrosse practice, and Brett is acting out of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've edited this, because I didn't realise that it was all just one chunk of text at the end.

Brett was on high alert when he heard Liam cry out and saw him crumple to the ground. He rushed over, pushing his other teammates out of the way.  
"Liam, are you okay?"

"It hurts." Liam said through gritted teeth.

"Where?"

"My leg." Liam said it as if Brett should know _exactly_ where it hurt, and when Brett actually looked, he could see why. The bottom half of Liam's right leg was jutting out at an extraordinary angle. Brett winced. That was broken for sure.

"Connor, help me get him to the nurse's office." Connor, one of the younger members of the team, rushed forward and took Liam's left side while Brett supported his right.

When they got to the nurse's office, they were asked a few questions, but were quickly dismissed. Brett lingered, though.  
"You can go now."

Brett almost growled at the woman. "I'd like to see my friend and make sure he's alright, if that's okay with you." Brett internally winced. All the other times he'd been here, he'd been patient and kind. He didn't know why he was acting this way. The woman was flustered, but showed him through anyway. He apologised, but she brushed him off.

Brett stopped in his tracks when he saw Liam. He was flushed in the face and was sweating. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Brett rushed to his side, taking a hold of his hand. "My god, you look terrible. Are you okay?"

"If I answer 'it hurts', are you going to ask me where again?"

Brett laughed a little. "No. I know where it hurts." Brett had started to take the edge off of Liam's pain, and he sank back into the pillows a bit. "You're going to be okay, Liam. Even though you won't be able to play for the rest of this season, there's always next season."

"Yeah, I guess." Liam grumbled. This was the moment Mason chose to burst into the nurse's office. He took one look at Liam and gave a low whistle.

"I heard you'd broken your leg, but damn, that is the mother of all breaks. How on earth did it happen?"

"I wasn't looking at where I was running. I ran into somebody and I couldn't control my fall. I think I twisted my ankle on the way down, too."

Mason hissed through his teeth. "Sounds painful."

"It is." Brett had moved to the other side of the bed and had taken up Liam's hand again, and was slowly ebbing away at his reservoirs of pain. "But I'm feeling a bit better now. I think the painkillers are starting to work. I'm quite tired actually. I think I'll just sleep until my parents come to take me. Thanks for coming, guys."

Brett and Mason went to leave, but Liam held onto Brett's hand. When Mason had left, he let go, immediately wincing at the resurgence of pain. "What did you do? The pain only went when you were holding my hand. I saw lines of black going up your arm. So what the hell did you do to me?"

"I've always had this ability to take people's pain. Here, give me your hand. It's okay." Liam slipped his hand into Brett's. Lianes of black started travelling up Brett's arm. Brett grunted and Liam pulled his hand away.

"It's hurting you."

"So what? What does it matter if I'm helping someone else, especially if it's someone I care about? Do you deny that you feel better?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Just get some rest. Your parents will be here soon."

Liam tried to protest, but he felt dizzy and weary. He fell into the blackness of sleep before he'd said another word.

  


Liam woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around groggily and saw Brett and Mason sitting at the foot of his be, collapsed against one another. Liam smiled. This was probably a dream come true for Mason.

"Hey guys." They both shot up, just a little too quickly, and Mason hit his head on Brett's jaw. Liam chuckled. "Where are my cuddles, lovebirds?" Mason blushed, which was amusing, but Brett's reaction caught both of them off guard.

"We're not dating." He snapped. Mason and Liam looked at him, shocked.

"Dude, relax. It was just a joke." Liam said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been stressed recently. I've been snapping at everybody."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. What day is it? How long was I out? What classes did I miss?"

"It's Saturday. You slept for almost two whole days. I took notes on the classes you missed."

"Coach has been yelling at William for running into you, making him bench one of his star players due to injury. He's been making his life hell."

"Glad to hear it." Mason glanced between them.

"Right, well, I'm going home. Glad to see you're awake. I'll leave your homework here. Bye Liam, bye Brett."

"What's his problem?"

"He can see I want to talk to you, alone."

"Oh. Well?" Liam looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too serious." Brett was quiet for a while. "Liam, I wanted to be completely honest with you." Brett sat on the edge of Liam's bed and took his hand. Black lines started travelling up his arm. "This isn't my only ability. I'm not just some magical healer. I'm a werewolf."

"What? But werewolves don't exist."

Brett closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his eyes were glowing yellow. He opened his mouth and showed Liam his fangs. "Are you afraid?"

"No." Liam said quickly, and there was a short silence. "Okay, well, maybe a little bit, but...it's so beautiful. Your eyes, that colour and those fangs. Were you born like this?"

Brett nodded.

"Wow." Liam sat up and ran his fingers over the tip of Brett's ear, across his brow, down his nose and into his mouth. He pressed the pad of his finger against Brett's left fang, drawing blood.

Brett retracted his fangs and sucked away the blood. "Be careful. They're sharp."

Liam smiled, lying back. He shifted over and petted the bed next to him. "Stay. It'll be good to have someone to talk to."

Brett smiled and lowered himself next to Liam. They talked and laughed all afternoon. Liam was reluctant to touch Brett, but Brett assured him that he wouldn't take his pain. It wasn't automatic.

"See, look." Brett took Liam's hand. "It only takes the pain when I want it to." Liam drew their entwined hands closer, kissing Brett's hand.

"Good. I don't want you to take my pain."

After Liam fell asleep, Brett stayed with him, intermittently taking Liam's pain. He felt more and more light headed, but he kept doing it anyway. Finally, he could no longer take any pain without it being a danger to himself, so he stood in order to go get some food. He had only reached the waiting room when he fainted.

  


Brett woke up alone in a hospital bed. A nurse came in.

"How long have I been out?" He asked her.

"Oh, only a few hours. It's Sunday morning, three o'clock. Your friend is doing fine. He actually asked me to check on you. It must be so nice to have friends who care about you so much that they think of you even when they've got a broken leg." She turned back and was greeted by Brett's chest. She looked up into his face. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to leave. You fainted just four hours ago, and you might have a concussion. So sit down and be patient while we run some tests."

Brett pushed past her. "You can check on me in Liam's room."

He found Liam's room and in it, he found Mason and, of course, Liam.

"Wow. Are you okay? You look really pale. They said you fainted because you hadn't eaten in over two days."

"I'm fine Mason. Could you give us a minute?" Brett could see Liam fuming.

As soon as the door closed, Liam started yelling at him.

"What the hell were you thinking? You fainted because you were taking my pain, didn't you?" Brett nodded. Liam took a big breath. "Could you have died?" When Brett didn't answer, tears came to his eyes. "Brett, answer me, and tell me the truth. Could. You. Have. Died."

"Yes."

Tears slipped down Liam's cheeks. "Then what the _hell_ were you thinking? You've been flirting with me, and checking me out all year, Brett. Have you been leading me on?"

"What? No! I'd never do that." _To you,_ he added silently.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble doing it to those _girls_."

"Liam, you're not those girls. You're the amazing, adorable guy I have unbelievably, unexpectedly and completely fallen in love with. And I didn't care whether I died saving you because it was _you_."

"I'd care." Liam said quietly, but Brett heard it. "I'd care if you died, Brett, because I've been flirting back. I mean, I'd kind of be an idiot if I didn't."

Brett smiled. "Does this mean I can finally kiss you?"

"Yes, Brett, you have my permission to kiss me." When Brett was close, Liam stopped him. "Only if you promise not to take my pain without my permission. I mean, I tried to make you see that's what I wanted before, but you went and did it anyway. So now, promise me."

"I promise." Brett leaned down and pressed his lips to Liam's. Brett gave Liam a playful shove, wanting to lie next to him again. Liam conceded and shuffled over as best he could with his leg in a cast. Brett lay down and pulled Liam in close. He kissed the top of Liam's head.

Mason entered right at that moment and snapped a picture with his phone. "Alright! This is definitely going on my wall of achievements. I called this two months ago and both Willow and Garrett owe me twenty. I made forty dollars on you guys. And you are seriously adorable together. I think it's the height difference. What? Don't give me that look. You know I always call it."

"Go away Mason." Both of them said together.

"Right, got it. Bye kids, be safe!"

Brett looked at Liam with an eyebrow raised. "Be safe? He thinks we're going to do something _now_?"

"Nah, he's just being cheeky." Liam kissed Brett and snuggled into his chest. "Good night. I didn't get any sleep 'cause I was worried about you."

"Goodnight."


End file.
